Autobiography
by Vaine 101
Summary: ... The life story of the former Visser One, from childhood to her death day. My first fic! Please R&R, no flames!


**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is my first fic! Please review, and don't flame me! I don't own Animorphs.

**"Autobiography"**

**Prologue**

**Anati**

I was standing there, on that day, on the summit of a hilltop, on a planet which was now doomed for Andalite takeover. The Andalites would win, and I would lose. It was such a simple, clear fact. And yet my mind was still having difficulty processing it.

You see, it was not only this planet which was doomed now. There was also me, the Yeerk visser singularily responsible for the fall of the Anati system. It had been, and still was my only chance of survival… When I returned to Earth, I would be executed. Starved. Tortured. Not only tortured, but tortured by the hands of Visser Three, whom I hated – no, _loathed_ – from the bottom of my heart.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as the Andalite shredders won over the last of our Yeerk Dracon beams. I let myself fall to the ground, crying desperately. Never had I felt so weak… This was the end for me, and I knew it. I had to enjoy the last moments of my life, because I knew that's what they were… And even as the ground covered and soaked with my own blood, draining out of me through the many battle wounds I had suffered at the hands of the Andalites during this terrible waste of a war, I didn't care. I mean… there was no longer a reason to care. If I was going to die anyway, why suffer horrible Kandrona starvation? I would just die here and now… I lay down on my back and closed my eyes, waiting for the last drop of blood to leave my body…

Clop, clop, clop.

The sound of hooves! My eyes instinctively snapped open and I looked around… There was an Andalite coming closer. But not just any Andalite… because while he looked like an Andalite, with the weak upper arms, the strong lower body and the powerful scythe tail blade, any fool could have immediately realized that he was no Andalite. No… he was a Yeerk. The only Yeerk ever to have taken over an Andalite body. Therefore, the only Yeerk who can morph.

My worst enemy.

Visser Three.

He walked over ever-so-calmly and came to a halt right in front of my face. He smirked at the sight of my wounded, dying body lying sprawled in a puddle of drained blood. He smirked with his eyes, since Andalites have no mouths. Visser Three looked like an Andalite in every way. But if he was to leave, and I were to be looking at only the host… even if the host was a filthy Andalite, I would probably have hated him less.

( Visser One, Visser One… ) he sneered. ( You disappoint me! )

" Shut up, you fool, you know you're just as responsible for the loss of this planet at I am!" I shot back.

He leaned over, bringing his face inches from mine. His closeness made me uneasy… I realized, if he wanted to kill me, he could do so. I was helpless. He had me at his power.

And I would much rather starve than die at Visser Three's hands.

He smirked and then said, in a thought-speak whisper that only I could hear:

( You _will _die, Visser One. And I await the moment with impatience. I can't wait to hear you scream for your worthless life. )

He backed away and laughed derisively. He just kept on laughing joyfully, for he had won and I had lost. He still had a chance for survival… while I most certainly did not.

As I looked on, Visser Three's Andalite body began to shift and mutate. I turned away. I did not want to just _watch _as my dreaded enemy escaped the Andalites. That was a personal failure I didn't know if I would be able to take in this moment of defeat.

But a few minutes later, I was unable to keep my gaze away for any longer. I looked back, my newfound tears shining in the light of the now-grim Anati sunset, as a six-winged _kafit _bird flew aay towards the dark blue and purple skies…

---

There were many things I wished to do, you know. And now I know I won't get the chance to do any of them. But of all the things I couldn't do… there was one that hurt much more: I would never, ever be able to meet the children I had created. I had seen my son Darwin only once before, but he was under Yeerk control. They had ordered me to kill him… I was unable. And never had I met my daughter, Madra. I had vowed to myself to find her one day… But now, I thought with sadness, that vow would be broken…

But there was one thing I _could _do… And that was what I did: I saved my entire life story. All my memories, all my hopes and dreams, all my failures, all my loves and hates and fears… all this, in the hope that eventually, someone who was once close to me would find it… And know everything I was never able to say…

I hope you read this, Madra. That is, if you're still out there. If you're reading this, it means I am probably dead. But it was my one wish that you would know me, that you would know everything… I made this for you. And your brother. And everyone else who meant anything to me at a time or at another. I hope you read this, and that you'll understand… at least a little… why I did the things I had to do.

This is my last testament. I believe the Andalites call it _hirac delest_. As for we Yeerks? I don't know if we even have a name for it. But that was fine with me… I didn't need one.

So here is the story of my life. But I must warn you… some things in my life could come as a bit of a shock. You didn't _really _think you knew everything there was to know about me? Well if you did, you would be wrong. Dead wrong. Everyone has secrets, things they would rather die than tell in their living years… Yes, everyone has deep dark confessions.

Even me.

But do not let this stop you from moving forward. My life was, if I may say so myself, quite interesting. Perhaps one of the _most _interesting among Yeerks… And it all started on a beautiful, warm day in the month of Ahjito, in the Sulp Niar pool on the Yeerk home world…

Well, let me just tell you that that story, and what seemed to be such an innocent beginning, was definitely able to most quickly turn sour…

So read on, this is the story of my life. I've left out nothing but a few of the most unimportant details. And I swear that there is not one lie in this whole thing…

You've been warned.

* * *

**So how was that for a prologue? I know it's short, but please don't flame me! This is my first fic and I'd like to know what you think. Please review, and constructive criticism is accepted. :) The next chapters will be longer:D**


End file.
